Case handling systems include a variety of systems and devices for moving cases, such as boxes and other containers. Many of these systems have been automated to increase the efficiency of the systems. The efficiency of these automated case handling systems is directly proportional to the ability of each component of the case handling systems to function consistently. Many systems require that cases be positioned in a particular orientation each time so that downstream handling systems may effectively process the cases. Often times, picking systems and other handling systems deposit cases on a horizontal line in a variable position and thus, a system is needed to properly align the boxes. In other embodiments, cases are positioned on a horizontal line in one position but need to be rotated into another orientation for further processing. Thus, a need exists for a device capable of consistently rotating cases for downstream processing in a case handling system.